Dinner
by Mariavc
Summary: Ward knows that he could hurt Skye, but he could protect her too. Even if she's hiding things from him, he'll protect her… and maybe ask her out for dinner. Short Skyeward fic. Set before the next episode!


A/N: Here's the latest addition to my little own AoS continuity. I'll say this every time: All my Skyeward fics are connected to the show but there are some changes I've made. The first story is "Protective" and you can find them in my profile… they're short and cool, like me hahaha… I promise :). I't would make me really happy if you read them all.

This one is set before the next episode "The end of the beginning" and **(I DON'T KNOW IF)SPOILER ALERT! **I wrote it according to promos and some stuff I read about the episode but it's not spoiling anything. If you have read some of my other stories you know I just like to feel like this makes sense and can fit and fill the gaps between episodes. The vibranium thing is not a spoiler, I made that up :)

Enjoy… leave your feedback, I don't own this characters, the usual :)

* * *

**DINNER**

"Do you know what's funny?" Grant asked as he leaned on the doorframe in her bunk. "You used to be the one chasing me around, making me crazy and saying you were bored… I'm bored. What are you doing?"

"Sorry, my dear S.O." She didn't even move her gaze from her laptop "A.C. needs this for yesterday… we're so busting the clairvoyant's ass this time"

He frowned "I thought we were going to get our orders from HQ"

She finally looked at him "Well… we are, but we're also considering other options"

"Why are you hiding things from me? I mean… you and Coulson have been so mysterious lately… why?"

She smiled and teased him "There's no need to be jealous. I'm not switching my S.O."

"It's not that" He walked closer to her and closed the laptop with his index finger "You are just working in God knows what… all the time. The last time that happened, that happened" He pointed at her stomach. "You know I'm here. I can help too"

She sighed "I… it's not… "

"I believe that he's taking this too personal"

"He who? Coulson?" He nodded, and she continued, "Ward, this _is_ personal. The dude is after Coulson"

"But not after you"

She frowned. How could he say that? Why? "So what? He's after one of us. We're a team. Remember? If you don't give a damn about Coulson then I do" She saw how his jaw clenched. His expression transformed with anger, but she was pissed too. Skye genuinely cared about her boss.

"I care about him too" He said with a darker tone. "But-"

"But what? What if the clairvoyant was after you... or me?"

"We don't know-"

"Oh yes. We know" She stood up and waked closer to him. Eyes wide open and intimidating him a little "This won't stop until we stop it, Ward"

"Tell me the truth. All this… it has something to do with you too, isn't it?"

"Why are you asking that?" she avoided his eyes.

"If someone tries to hurt you again. I'll put a bullet in his head. I don't care if it's Mike, or the freaking Clairvoyant"

"Ward…" She touched his arm, but still didn't look at him. She had to tell him something "We don't know what is that this people want. But we know what happened to Coulson…"

"We gave you the same drug. They want _that_"

"We don't know. But we're going after them" She squeezed his arm trying to comfort him. His body was tense and his gaze dark and angry. "I don't want you to feel like that"

"What?" He was confused again. Many of his conversations with Skye, if not all, just went from one topic to another.

"You're raging all the time. Maybe is the Asgardian stick of craziness still working his magic on you but I just don't like it. Don't put bullets in anyone's head and don't think that something bad is going to happen. I know you can help too. I'm counting on it"

He sighed and calmed down a little.

"So… you were bored. I'm hungry… You, me, super romantic lunch in the kitchen? She teased, changing the subject and making him smile.

"Sure"

"You cook. I'll be there in a minute, ok?"

"Fine" He nodded and left the room. She opened her laptop again, but she wouldn't focus in all that clairvoyant stuff. She was thinking about Ward. She knew how protective he was, especially with the team. He was a genuine good guy, like comic book-good-kind-of-guy, but since she came back to life there was something different. The way he said he wouldn't forget Mike, and now just remarking on the fact that he would protect her, maybe he was feeling guilty about her getting shot, which was bad enough. With all his… issues, the last thing she wanted was for Grant to take the blame on her stupidity. She cared too much about him to let that happen.

And with that realization new thoughts… and memories started popping up in her mind. The kiss..es. They kissed while they were drunk, then he kissed her when he thought she was unconscious. He also had broken up with May… did that mean something?

"How's that going?" Coulson's voice made her jump a little.

"Oh… that… thing, ehm… not so good" She started tapping again "the best thing we can do right now is try to trace the tech… but they have upgraded their security restrictions. I can't find a damn thing. I just have something about a vibranium purchase in Africa but-"

"What if we start somewhere else?"

"Yeah… like, where?"

"You'll see when we land" He showed the same cute and mischievous smirk he always had when he was about to show her something cool "We always say that you can do a lot of things even without SHIELD resources. Well, this time you'll have our resources" She raised and eyebrow with a smile and he continued " "You'll see" He checked his watch "In a couple of minutes"

"We… are in the middle of the air" Skye narrowed her eyes. How could they land in a couple of minutes?

"You are so going to like this" He smiled and turned.

"Hey, wait!... I have… a thing…"

"A thing? What thing? We're in the middle of the air" He softly patted her arm and walked away, still smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Grant was making _super romantic_ sandwiches. He chuckled at the words she used before. This time he would ask her if she was awake when he kissed had been thinking about it since Simmons hinted it, and there was no reason to be afraid. It was just a stupid question. They were friends.

But what if he wanted to try something… more?. When he was under Lorelei's magic enchantments or whatever her powers were; everything became so clear in his mind. He knew and accepted the fact that he was attracted to Skye, that he wanted her. Yes, he could hurt her, but he could protect her too. The last time he decided to ignore his feelings she got shot and almost died. She would have died, and he would have not even been able to tell her… anything.

May's voice announced that they were about to land through the speakers and he looked at his _romantic sandwiches _again_. _In that moment, Skye appeared making a weird face.

"I'm so sorry! That looks delicious…"

"But…"

"I'm sorry…" She pouted and Ward smiled

"What about dinner?" He let out and immediately regretted it… He saw her expression changing to a more serious one. He swallowed and tried to think about new words to say… any word… "I…"

"It sounds great" She smiled.

They were satring at each other, looking awkward (he thought), and stupid (she thought). Of course, none of them noticed Fitz joining them in the kitchen area.

"Is that a sandwich? I'm so hungry. And you owe me a sandwich!"

"It's Skye's…" Grant finally spoke again.

"No, no! It's ok" She said, still with a big smile "I'm going to A.C.'s office. She looked at her S.O. again "Don't forget about our dinner, ok?" She said before leaving the room… and Fitz almost chocked on his food.

"Did you ask Skye out?!" The engineer said almost too loud.

"Shhh!...no!... yes…" Grant swallowed "It's not what you're thinking" He closed his eyes, annoyed, when Leo smacked his back with his palm. He was strong for a little guy.

"Yeah… absolutely not"

* * *

**Really short but I want to keep this going… so, I'll wait until the next episode to write another one. Waaaait for it… :)**


End file.
